The kiss of life
by Oblivionokay
Summary: zax oneshot xx what might have happened if the car had hit zoe on her wedding day xx


**This is just a oneshot i wrote today as I've been at home ill. I always wondered what might have been if that car had hit Zoe on her wedding day.**

 **please review xx**

 **katie xx**

* * *

 _I opened the taxi door, the road beneath my heals. Here I was standing in the middle of the road on my wedding day. Dylan was nowhere in sight. I'm scared, I'm terrified but I know in my heart I can do this. I take a cigarette from my bag along with the lighter Max had refuelled for me. I step forward desperately trying to get the lighter to form a flame, but It's not working my thumb begins to tier. My wedding dress hangs down my body. I turn round there's a car heading towards me I can't move my legs are stiff it's over. I hear a scream but before I can realise it's from my own mouth, it's over I'm sprawled on the road, my blood splattered over my white dress I can feel it seeping from my pores. My eyes begin to close I'm losing consciousness. I feel my mind slip away, it's over its over, I'm finished. "Max" I whisper as I feel my life slip away._

* * *

The ambulance doors open before me as I'm rushed inside. I lie silent and still as Dixie reels off my information to Connie.

"41 year old female, query chest trauma after a head on collision with an oncoming vehicle, gcs of 5 improving to 12 on route. Possible internal bleed. BP 80/50."

The pain crushes my body, my organs contorting. I wince, my heart beating fast inside my chest pressing against my ribs. I'm losing consciousness again, I feel my body weaken my breaths become shallow. I'm bleeding out. Connie knows I can sense her distress. She's staying calm collective but I expect nothing less. Max rushes in I can hear his voice. He's desperate, his voice is hoarse he's screaming, shouting his distraught. I'm slipping away. The light I can see the light I'm being drawn in no.

I jolt up, I'm alive I'm okay. Max is nowhere to be seen. I'm alone in a room, it's definitely the hospital. The doors swing open and max walks in. he's smiling, a bunch of roses in his hand.

"Morning gorgeous. Hope you're feeling better."

"Max. They are beautiful."

He bent down and my lips met his, a brief moment of relief. All pain vanished. I was lost in the moment. I lay back down, my chest beginning to hurt again. I let my eyes draw shut, I was resting.

I'm awake again, I let my feet fall to the floor as I slid out of the bed. I pull on some clothes and head out into reception. It was so busy, the buzz of chaos as patients are rushed in. I spot max slouched in a chair through the staffroom, I walk toward the door. His eyes are red and raw. His breathing is fast. He's clutching a piece of paper in his hand. He bends his head down and kisses it a tear falling down his cheek. He looks up and spots me, I smile, but his face is blank. I move further into the room. I open my mouth to speak but a voice from behind me speaks first. I turn to see who it is.

Max, I'm so sorry but she's gone. We couldn't save her the blood loss was too great." Connie speaks almost silently. His head drops the silent tears of pain and anguish cascade down his cheeks. I've broken him.

It all becomes clear to me, he wasn't looking up at me he was looking at Connie behind me. He couldn't see me. It's true I feel it now, I'm in visible I'm gone. Connie's words had stabbed my right in the heart. 'She's gone' I play it over and over as I stand watching max. I was his one and only. But I never got to show him just what he means to me.

My mind stops racing as I hear max mutter something. "I max Lyndsey Gerald Walker take Zoe Hanna to be my Wife, I promise to love and protect her in sickness and in health." Hearing the words he'll never get to say to me makes my blood run cold.

He hold up the paper in his hand, then I realise it's a picture a picture of me. He kisses it again, he's kissing me goodbye.

"I'll never forget you Zo, you'll always be my wife. Ill treasure your memory deep in my heart. One day we will be together again, but for now its goodbye. Until we meet again sleep tight my angel. I love you, you know always remember that."

* * *

 **please review, this is not my usual writing style,I prefer 3rd person xx**


End file.
